


Horny and Hungry

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Texts From Last Night prompt: any, any, (270): <i>I want morning sex. We can incorporate maple syrup into it somehow, it'll be fun</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny and Hungry

Rodney woke up horny, and of course it was one of the nights he was staying at his own place. Otherwise he’d just have rolled over and woken John up with a blow job, which always seemed to be appreciated. Of course, Rodney gave excellent head, if he did say so himself. Not that John was a slouch, because Rodney was never left unsatisfied. But it was always good to know where your strengths lay. 

It would be easiest to take himself in hand and pull off a quick one, but masturbating had lost a little something since Rodney and John had hooked up. Despite the fact that it was barely even five in the morning he fumbled on his nightstand for his cell phone and fired off a quick text.

_You up?_

While he waited for a reply, Rodney pictured how John looked sprawled in his bed: all loose-limbed and relaxed in a way he rarely was when he was awake, cowlicks even crazier than they normally were. He was sexy. Much sexier than Rodney was, though for some reason John argued with him on that point. It was flattering, even if it was untrue.

John slept in the nude. It was ridiculously hot, and convenient when Rodney made a sneak attack in the middle of the night. He was pretty sure he’d never been this horny even when he was a teenager. It was John’s superpower.

_Good morning_ , John texted back. _What’s up?_

_Me_ , Rodney replied. _Come over._

John liked to get up early and run, so he was probably already out of bed and dressed, which meant it would be quicker for him to come over to Rodney’s.

The phone buzzed, displaying a smirky face emoji. _Such a horndog. What about breakfast?_

Now that John had mentioned it, Rodney realized he was a little hungry. Hmm. It was the eternal battle of sex versus food. Luckily he was a genius, and very skilled at multitasking.

_I want morning sex. We can incorporate maple syrup into it somehow, it'll be fun._

As an added incentive he sent: _make you waffles after_

There was nothing but silence from his phone, so Rodney tossed it aside and waited. He didn’t touch himself, but all he had to do was imagine John in a variety of sexual poses to get fully hard and aching. John bent over the couch. John with his ankles on Rodney’s shoulders. John with his mouth wrapped around Rodney’s cock.

Ten minutes later, when the need to touch was getting harder and harder to ignore, and Rodney was rubbing himself ineffectually against the comforter, he heard John’s key in the lock as the man let himself in.

“In here!” Rodney called out, his skin flushing hot at the thought of John seeing him already so worked up.

He heard the double _clump_ of John kicking off his sneakers and then he was leaning in the doorway wearing nothing but a tank top and clingy spandex shorts that outlined his very obvious interest in the proceedings.

“Took you long enough to get here,” Rodney complained. 

“Had to make a stop first.” John pulled a bottle of Mrs. Butterworth’s syrup from behind his back and waggled his eyebrows.

Lucky it was laundry day.


End file.
